


Small Acts of Comfort

by schrijverr



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 02, Touch-Starved, but idk how to tag that, but its mostly fluffy honestly, martin carries jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Season two Jon breaks down crying when Martin brings him some tea. Martin gives him a hug and carries him to the cot when he falls asleep, exhaustion catching up to him.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 20
Kudos: 170





	Small Acts of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this work on my tumblr, which is @schrijverr as well. Hope you pop in and say hi, cause I'd love to talk to y'all!!

It was Martin in the end, of course it was Martin. 

Martin was the only one willing to talk to him, the only one willing to care. Yes, his paranoia after they had found Gertrude's body hadn’t made him popular. He had been hidden away, alone, while almost everyone ignored him. 

Martin had been out sick for a week, which had made him extra paranoid, since the last time this had happened it was Prentiss. He had checked in a couple of time, in his own stalker way as Tim would’ve put it, that was if Tim would still talk to him.

In the end, Martin was really just sick, but him being out, also cut off the only human interaction he had. The only one who reminded him that he needed to drink, eat and go home to sleep. He rarely slept these days, the hard wood of his desk becoming a comfortable pillow. 

So, when Martin had come in again after the long week of loneliness and gave him a cup of tea, big splash of milk and two sugars, he couldn’t help it. He looked at it and everything caught up to him. He started crying.

Martin hadn’t even noticed at first, just quietly apologizing and putting away some papers in order to put it down, while silent tears flowed down Jons face, but then his shoulders had started to shake and a few sobs made it past his clenched teeth and Martin couldn’t have not noticed it. He had immediately apologized some more, but Jon had waved him away and hiccuped: “It’s not, it’s not- You- you didn’t do anything wrong.”

Jon hoped Martin would leave him alone after that, but a bigger part of him knew Martin wouldn’t and a small part of him hoped he would stay. 

Martin stayed. He leaned forward, so he could look into Jons downcast eyes and gently asked: “Hey, it’s okay. What’s wrong?”

Jon curled into a ball, hugging his knees up to his chest as he hid his face between his knees, not willing to look Martin in the eyes just yet and murmured something along the lines of: “It’s nothing, I’m fine. Don’t worry.”

“You don’t really look fine, Jon.” Martin said.

Jon hummed something that could be interpreted in many ways and huddled closer into himself, shoulders still shaking. 

Martin wasn’t leaving and tried to coax Jon to look at him, finally resorting to lightly grabbing Jons chin and forcing his head up a bit to meet his eyes and said: “Tell me what’s wrong? Did I do something? Did something happen?”

Jon shook his head as best as he could in Martins grip and answered: “I- I don’t know. I was fine and then- and then I saw the tea and that was kind, thank- thank you and then suddenly I- I was not and I don’t know why.”

His voice cracked a bit on the last words and he looked at Martin through tear soaked lashes.

Martin had put some things together, he might not have gone to college, but that wasn’t because he was stupid and his emotional intelligence was high. A sadness pierced his heart as he sighed: “Oh, Jon.”

He gently laid his free hand on Jons shoulder and said: “I’m going to hug you now, okay?”

If he wasn’t looking for it, he would have missed the small nod and the bit lip immediately after as Jon gave permission eagerly and then got confused with his own needs. Martin didn’t hesitate, he just carefully wrapped his arms around Jons thin frame and allowed Jons head to rest against his chest. 

The effect was immediate, Jon went almost boneless in his arms. His head tucked under Martins chin as he breathed softly against his neck. There were still tears coming out of his eyes and his shoulders still shook with soft sobs, but it was slowly fading into emotional exhaustion.

Martin continued to hold him until the tears had stopped and he was trying and failing to blink away the tiredness that had overcome him. Martin said: “You’re exhausted, Jon. You need some rest.”

He felt Jon start to move to protest against his statement, but he stopped when he felt how much work it was to move his limbs and instead nodded tiredly into Martins chest, snuggling closer.

Martin huffed a small laugh and told him softly: “I don’t think you’re walking anytime soon.”

Jon only gave him a hum in return along with a small kitten yawn that Martin couldn’t help but fawn a bit over. 

He then moved Jon around until he could swoop the archivist into his arms and carry him in a bridal-carry. Martin was expecting Jon to start protesting, finally becoming aware of the situation with the sudden movement, but he didn’t. The form in his arms stayed silent as he burrowed himself closer and let out a content sigh.

Careful not to jostle Jon too much as he opened the doors clumsily and tiptoed through the archives towards the room he had lived in a couple months prior, where he knew a comfortable cot was waiting for the sleeping man in his arms.

He lowered Jon onto the cot and tried to pry Jons hands away from his jumper. Jon mumbled something and clutched Martins jumper tighter. Martin smiled sadly at the action and whispered: “You have to let go, Jon, you’ll regret it later.”

Jons sleep addled brain couldn’t really understand why he would regret holding on to the comfort and warmth that he finally had in his grip, but his brain also argued that if he didn’t listen the comfort might get mad at him and never be nice again, so he let go with a discontent sound.

Finally free, Martin got a soft blanket he had left there over Jon and tugged off his shoes. Jon allowed the shoe tugging and snuggled into the blanket with a hum.

As a reward and for his own comfort Martin ran a hand through Jons long locks once. Then he was gone, only looking over his shoulder one last time, before closing the door.

Jon didn’t say anything about it the next day, nor the day after that. He didn’t mention it ever until he was lying on top of Martin under a thick blanket in a small cottage in the Scotland. Only then, when he had sorted through everything he felt for Martin, he thanked Martin for that day. He told him how that act was what had gotten him through those days.

Martin gripped him tighter and there wasn’t a place Jon would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently been reading a lot of season 1 and 2 JonMartin, because it just has that tender energy you know and I need that in my life and then I remembered I had this fic in my documents, so I posted it
> 
> Comments make my day and Kudos are amazing, thank you so much for leaving any if you did! <3


End file.
